


The Lady With the Sword

by charlottefrey



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, I need a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or just a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1</p>
<p>Lady Valentine Sherringford and her father arrive at Notthingham. Why does Guy suddenly feel so weird? Prepare for lots of fights, probably angry sex and making fun of Robin Hood...</p>
<p>I'm not even ashamed of writing that shit. </p>
<p>Guy's POV later Smut :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, seriously  
> I need a boyfriend/Girlfriend/anything i can fuck

Vaisey grins at me. I stare back and fight the urge to growl at him. There are a thousand places on earth I’d rather be. Next to me stands, proud and disturbingly calm, Lady Marian. It has been a month and a bit more since our nearly wedding. We haven’t talked nor seen each other thanks to her overprotective dad. And now Vaisey has placed the two of us next to each other to meet one of his friends from far away with his daughter. Bet the girl is ugly, dumb and fat. Then the carriage comes to a halt in the middle of the court. Vaisey walks down a few steps and I step down one .

   “My dear Lord Sherringford!” He greets his friend, a tall and cool man with silvery-blue eyes and no hair to speak of on his head. He is of athletic build and very tall. His daughter’s dress comes into vision and he helps the woman out. Long, gleaming golden hair and big green eyes were the first two things I see. Lady Marian, considers herself important enough and walks down to greet her. Rolling my eyes I stay where I am and feel the woman’s gaze on me. She looks innocent in her green dress but suddenly, without anyone apart from me noticing, a devious expression transforms her bored face to a mask of smugness. But it is gone a second later and she smiles at Lady Marian. Together they walk up, Vaisey talking nonsense with Lord Sherringford.

   “…and this is Sir Guy of Gisborne, my right hand and Master of Arms.”

   “Honoured to meet you.” Says Lord Sherringford and nodds towards me. “My daughter Valentine. I trust you don’t let those outlaws, Vaisey spoke of earlier, come near the castle.” I bow to the girl, noticing her schooled expression.

   “We are doing our best, Lord Sherringford.” _But this damn Hood always finds another way in._ But I don’t dare to say that, because Vaisey gives me a look. Valentine watches me and there’s a twinkle in her eyes, but then Marian takes her hand.

   “I will show you your champers. I hope you like them.” The women leave and Lord Sherringford has left with his manservant too, leaving Vaisey and me on the stairs.

   “You like her, don’t you?” His face shows this macabre joy he usually has when there’s an execution.

   “Maybe.” I reply and walk to my rooms. When I pass one of the many doors, I hear Marian talk to Valentine. I don’t listen, when suddenly I hear my name.

   “Stay away from Sir Guy of Gisborne. He is a cruel man and he likes to trick people.”

   “I will make my own judgement when I get to know the knight. Thank you for the warning anyway.” Her voice is sharp and cool, much like her fathers and I can hear Marian’s expression when she wishes the other woman farewell. Fortunately she doesn’t notice me and I watch her walking away from the room.

 

The feast at the end of the day is excessive. Valentine sits next to Lord Sherringford on the left side of Vaisey, who put me next to the woman. Marian is on the other end of the table, watching me and Valentine as if I was about to murder her during the meal. Her golden hair is now held back with a golden clasp and she wears another green dress, this time a darker green and I can spot silver embroidery on her sleeves whenever she moves.

   “How do like it here so far?” I ask, still hearing Vaisey’s orders to keep her entertained.

   “I have been here only half a day and heard already each and every story about Robin Hood there is to hear I assume.”

   “Robin Hood then.” I say and sneer.

   “I already assumed he is not your best friend.” She sounds joyed and when I look into her eyes I see a mischievous glint in her green orbs.

   “No, not really. He tried to kill me several times and stole my future wife.”

   “Lady Marian.” Her eyes travel over to the woman, who talks to her father that moment. “I don’t like her.” Her eyes narrow on the dark-haired woman. “She thinks of herself far to well.”

   “You judge people fast.” I say, with the full intention to make her stumble.

   “Well, some people are easy to read. Lady Marian for example or Vaisey. The wear their motives openly on their skin, in their behaviour and their attitude. They might think they are being clever or mythical, but in fact they are horribly predictable.”

   “What about me?” I ask, arching my eyebrow.

   “Well” She smiles deviously once more. “I’m not sure, but you are the dark, brooding type who doesn’t like to be read easily. Complex even.” Her father touches her hand and she turns. She exchanges a few words with Lord Sherringford and then turns back at me.

   “So, it won’t be easy to read you.”

   “Do you know, that there are many people, who want to understand me?”

   “No, but thanks for telling me. I like competition.” She smiles again and turns her attention to her plate. Was she flirting with me? Probably, but she is the daughter of a Lord and a knight, especially me is not the right one for her. Some of the thick, dark sauce runs down her hand and she puts down her knife and licks it of. Somehow this turns me on. Damn, I need to see a whore tonight.

 

The next morning I wake up hearing Robin Hood chuckle. I shot up, hand shooting to my sword, but magically it’s gone. I look around and spot…Robin Hood, holding my weapon in his dirty hands. I growl and stand up, only wearing baggy trousers.

   “What are you doing here, Robin?”

   “I heard, there was a Lady here and I came to warn you. We have our eyes on you. There’s no chance, that you use her like Marian.”

   “I didn’t use Marian, I loved her, but then Vaisey…”

   “Oh sure thing, it’s Vaisey’s fault.” Robin laughed, this childish laugh of his. I hate him and I can feel, that this day will be a wonderful.

   “Stop being a chaperone and a cheesy hero and give me back my sword.”

   “I’d like to, but…” He can’t finish is sentence. Guards shout outside and I get to see a pale Robin Hood. “Well then…” He smiles and throws my sword into the other corner and goes for the door. Growling I pick up my sword, notice the scrape on the wooden floor, when a shriek and a pained noise ring through the air. The sounds come form next door…Valentine’s room. I run outside, make a sharp turn and kick open the door.

   “Good morning Sir Guy.” Valentine says, looking mildly shocked and confused. In her right hand she holds the Saracen sword of Robin Hood. But no sight of the outlaw.

   “What did he do?” I ask and walk over to her.

   “Ran in here, thinking it would be empty. I disarmed him and he jumped out of the window.” I look at the woman confused.

   “How…the man fought in the Holy War.” She grins and pulls a dagger from her night gown. I suddenly realize, what the two of us are wearing. The white fabric of her dress is not hiding the fact, that her body is gorgeous. And very curvy. I swallow and inhale, looking up to her face again. She arches an eyebrow and her own eyes travel my body. And suddenly I wonder if she’s a virgin. But before I can follow the thought or figure out why I was thinking about that, I hear Lady Marian running down the corridor.

   “Hide it!” I hiss at the woman and she throws the sword under her bed and hides the dagger once more. I step out of the room, not even looking at the stunned, confused Lady Marian. It’s not like she’s never seen a naked male body, is it?

 

Vaisey shouts and pouts and throws his breakfast through the air like a five year old.

   “My lord, could you get back to normal.”

   “This damn Robin Hood! HOW DID HE ENTER THE CASTLE THIS TIME???”

   “I don’t know, I was sleeping!”

   “Why are you sleeping?” Vaisey spits porridge in my face and I fight the urge to throw up. I have had no food, just an apple on the way here and now Vaisey behaves like that.

   “Against the common believe, I am human, I need to sleep, I need to eat, I need to fuck and lots of other things, humans do.”

   “Ugggghhhhh!!!!” Vaisey picks up his cup with wine but changes his mind and empty it’s content over my head instead against the wall. He leans forward. “You will find out, how he entered the castle, or I will find a way to torture you. How about an evening by Lady Marian’s side?” I growl and leave the room. While I walk and think if it would be clever to wash my hair or not, I meet Valentine. She seems to be fine, but looks rather bored.

   “Sir Guy, what are you…oh my, what happened to your hair.”

   “Wine, my lady, wine.” She frowns.

   “Well, it might be interesting, if wine makes the hair look better…” She trails off and looks into the distant. “Anyway, who did this?”

   “Vaisey.” I say with the curtness necessary.

   “The Sherriff of Nottingham? Just as crazy as I thought he’d be.” I snort and turn away.

   “You shouldn’t let him hear that. He would find a way to torture you, my lady.” She only gives me a look and rolls her eyes.

   “I am not afraid of him.”

   “But you should.” I take her arm and she looks me in the eye. “He is unpredictable sometimes. It would be easy for him, to kill you and your father.”

   “Do you really think, he would do that? My father is the only one supporting him and never gives him enough to pay for all his expenses – he depends on us.”

   “How would you know?”

   “Just because I am a woman, doesn’t mean I have nothing to do with the matters outside my household. My father considers me as his heir and suitor. My brothers all three died in the Holy War and the youngest is crippled and also not interested.”

   “A woman as landlord.”

   “Not uncommon.”

   “If it’s a widow.”

   “Then I should marry soon and kill my husband. Then I would be a widow.”

   “You don’t want to stay married.”

   “Depends…”

   “…on what?”

   “My husband, Sir Guy, my husband.” She grins, pulls back from me and walks down the corridor. I didn’t even realize, that our faces were only inches from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wants his sword back and Guy finds out something interesting about Valentine

When I fall into bed, I feel my entire body relax and I doze off.

   “Sir Guy.” Says a voice above me. I roll to one side and look up, spotting Valentine. Her Hair hangs over her red dress and I cant help but notice how…no not that. I stretch, feeling her eyes travel my naked torso. I always sleep only in breeches. Sometimes in nothing at all.

   “What happened?” I ask and jaw.

   “This.” She holds out an arrow. I shoot up and grab it.

   “This is one of Hoods arrows. How…” I growl when I see the message in Valentines hand.

   “He wants his toy back. Pleading me to bring it to the woods and drop it off someplace I don’t know. Stupid guy.”

   “I won’t allow it.”

   “Since when are you authorised to allow me something. My father is the only one allowed to do so and not even then I listen to him.”

   “Hood is dangerous.”

   “He is the most cheesy and naïve man I have ever met. Judging by his letter, he thinks me as an ally against you and the sheriff.”

   “Are you?”

   “I would never put my fathers business partners down for an outlaw.” She leans over me and grins while dropping the letter in my lap.

   “Anyway, why did you come to me and not your father?”

   “’Cause Mister Cheesy Hero does not expect you to drop off his toy.”

   “You want that I put my life in danger.”

   “Your entire life consist out of situations in which you put yourself in danger, if I can trust the talk on the market place. Half of the people want Robin to kill you and the other half wants to do it themself.” I roll my eyes and earn a chuckle from her.

   “Market-place talk? Peasants who do not understand the depth of politics.” Valentine opens her mouth but I shut her up. “Tell me what you want to do, so I can say no and go to sleep.”

   “If you say, no I will find a way to _persuade_ you.” Somehow the ‘persuade’ arouses me. I stand up and walk past her, grapping a baggy black shirt. She turns and watches me, before speaking. “You, my father and me will ride out tomorrow, my father and I will stay behind whilst you drop off the weapon.”

   “Why should I drop the weapon off anyway?” She smiles. The expression on her face is wicked and calculating.

   “Tell Robin, if he doesn’t enter the castle for the next three month or more, depending on how long you want him to be out, I won’t tell the world, what he did.”

   “What he did?” I was confused and … _worried(?)._

   “Running into a woman’s chamber, while said woman was undressing and probably forcing the woman to do something… _forbidden_.” Damn that woman is smart.

   “They wont believe it.” I say, trying to look bored.

   “Oh Sir Guy.” She whispers and I suppress a shiver. “Probably not, but if it happens once more, maybe when he comes back…” She shrugs and smiles again. “There is never the inevitability of the thought, that The Hero in The Shiny Armour of Cheesiness is not as heroic as he tries to make the people think. You would rather believe a woman, a lady than an outlaw. Especially if this lady is honourable.”

   “You, my lady, are not honourable. You are wicked, calculating and cool. But I _like_ that very much…” I step forward and look into her face and she grins.

   “I will now leave you Sir Guy. You seemed to be tired…” She turns and walks out, not without looking back and winking. Damn this woman.

 

Valentine sits on a black horse and looks down on me with a faint smile. She wears a long cloak and a dark green, fairly long dress against the cold.

   “Thank you so much Sir Guy, that you show us the forest. Hopefully we don’t run into those _outlaws_.” The woman looks around and I have to admit, she is a brilliant actor. I would have been fooled myself, if I hadn’t seen her wicked character last night. Her father nods at me and I see the sword by Lord Sherringfords side. Their emblem, an eagle decorates the hilt.

   “Good morning Lord Sherringford.” I say while the stable boy brings my stallion, a black devil. When we rode out, the peasants walk away and watch us. Their eyes are full of hatred and anger. But when Valentine insists on stopping by a small shop, who sold dry fruit and buys a bit of everything, their faces turn with admiration and something close to love.

   “Your daughter is truly a lady.” I tell Lord Sherringford and the man smiles.

   “You are a much wiser man than I thought. But you know the second side of her already, don’t you?”

   “You…know it.”

   “Every single bit of it.” The lord smiled and threw a small coin at a begging child. “My daughter is not like this from nowhere. I trained her to be what she is.”

   “Even the dagger fighting?”

   “And more…” I want to ask more, but Valentine comes back and mounts her horse once more and begins to chat about nonsense. We ride over the heath before the city and continue over the main road of the forest. Valentine watches me and I feel uneasy, thinking about the danger I put myself into. When I recognize the place, I turn at my companions.

   “Wait here.” Valentine hands me the sword and looks at me worried. I wink at her and ride off. I feel by far not so brave as I tried to make Valentine think. But I do it for the sake of my own freedom and I know, that anyway I would end up in hell. When I found the valley, I stop and look around. While I wait I listen to the wind and the sounds made by the creatures of the forest. Finally Robin rides into the valley, looking confused, but still victorious.

   “She sends _you_?” He asks, before he even greets me.

   “Aye. Seems like she’s afraid of you.”

   “She cut me!” Robin raises his arm, showing the bandaged arm. Damn cry baby.

   “She protected herself. Anyway. I think you want this, don’t you?” I raise the sword and see his eyes flicker. “I will only give it to you, if you stay out of the castle the next four months.” Three are too few, sorry Valentine.

   “Why should I do so?”

   “Lady Valentine was quite shocked, after you invaded her privacy to boldly. As I have heard, she was undressing when you entered her room and frightened her.” Now Robin doesn’t look so bold anymore. “She agreed on staying silent, if you stay away from her.” _and me._ I can see, how his mind starts to work, slowly though, but it works. Licking my lips I lean back and settle into a more superior position.

   “Well, I don’t think that I can agree on that…” While he says that, another rider comes from his side. The Night Watchman. I growl and pull my horse back, but it’s useless because that bastard pulls out an arrow and points it at me. Robin, as I just notice, has no weapons at all. We stand like that for about an eternity, until Robin stretches out his hand.

   “Give me my sword.”

   “ _Don’t do that, Gisborne.”_ French. My head shoots around and I see a rider, dressed in black leather on a black horse and a wolf helmet riding towards us. _“That scum and his whore don’t deserve it.”_

   “What is he talking about?” Robin asks and I realize, that neither he nor the Night Watchman understand French.

   “ _What are you doing here, rider?”_ I ask, the French words strange on my tongue, because I rarely spoke it the last few years.

 _“Helping you.”_ The Wolfrider stops beside me and pulls his sword. Confused the Night Watchman waves his arrow around, not knowing, who to kill first.

   “What did he say?”

   _“That you and your whore should go to hell.”_ I stop, considering the ‘whore’-part.

   “He tells you and the Night Watchman.” I mock bow towards the man in this ridiculous outfit. “should go to hell. And I have to agree.”

   “ _Do they now agree on the conditions?”_

   “Are you now agreeing, Hood?” The outlaw rolls his eyes and the Wolfrider forces his horse forward, sword into the direction of Robin’s throat.

   “Okay, okay…I won’t enter the castle in the next four months.” I smile broadly and throw the sword into the other direction and ride off, the Wolfrider by my side. Before I return to Lord Sherringford and Valentine I stop my horse and the Wolfrider turns to look at my.

   “ _Who are you?”_

 _“_ You disappoint me, Sir Guy.” Said Valentine as she took off the helmet. Her long hair cascaded over her back and I suddenly see the womanly curves of her hips under the tight leather.

   “To _hell_ with you!” I shout and take her arm, fingers digging into her flesh. “Does your father know?”

   “’course he does. He had the very idea.” I stare at her in disbelieve. “He is just as manipulative as I am. When someone pissed him off, he sends me after them. I am used to that. It is my way of protecting my father.” I look at her, wondering, how much more weird this could get.

   “Why would you do such a thing?”

   “I am a son to my father. His one true heir.” Her eyes are dark and mysterious. Pride filled her voice and she looked unafraid.

   “His one true heir…” I mumble. “A woman.”

   “That’s why I’m still unmarried. My husband would get everything and I don’t want that to happen.” She now looks angry, her brows one stern line above her eyes.

  “You would die as a virgin for that?” I arch my eyebrow and she responded with a snort.

   “No. I wouldn’t. I would just wait until I knew, whom I trust enough to give him my lands and my people.” She leans forward, whilst riding slowly towards me. “I am no interested in a political marriage.” Her face is inches from mine.

   “So you have feeling after all?” She frowns and the smugness leaves her faces and anger is now displayed on her features.

   “Sir Guy, you need to know one thing about me. I am not one-sided like Marian, Robin or even the sheriff. Just like you, I am complex and complicated. So not think you can understand me in less than two days.” She licks her lips and my eyes dart down to her mouth. “Pathetic.” Valentine turns her horse and cantered away. I growl and hit the nearest tree, causing my horse to whine in shock.

   “Damn” I mutter. “That woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i'm sorry. I am so fucking hopeless. Next chapter will be up very soon, because i am addicted to that man and won't stop writing, until i am either dead or got myself a boyfriend/girlfriend..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler chapter, because i needed some time to think about the plot. A bit dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, kill me...

It had been about a week since the incident in the forest and I hadn’t talked to Valentine yet, because Marian occupied her most of the time or she was off with her father.

   “Hello Sir Guy.” A low voice greeted me.

   “Valentine.” I say. Standing in my bedroom in Locksley Manor I see the Wolf Helmet on the table.

   “Missed me?” She asked, a laugh in her voice.

   “Not a bit.” I bite my tongue, because I sound annoyed, though I am pleased with her being here.

   “You sound stressed. Why don’t you sit down by the fire?” I walk over to one of the chairs by the fire and see Valentine sitting in the other one as if it was a throne. I arch my eyebrow but she only gave me a look.

   “What are you doing here?” I lean back and look at her, the fire illuminating her face from the right side.

   “I wanted to talk to you obviously.”

   “About what?”

   “About what happened in the forest. You seemed to be surprised that I called the Night Watchman ‘whore’.”

   “Of course.” I lean forward, not thinking about how close we already are.

   “ You are blind.” She says and rolls her eyes, leaning back. “The Night Watchman has so clearly boobs as I have long hair.” Valentine gives me a look over her clasp hands. “Apart from that ridiculous outfit she wears.”

   “A woman?” I ask, close to laughter.

   “Don’t you dare to laugh!” Her sword leans by her side. I see, that it’s made like her fathers, but instead of brown leather there’s black leather around the sheath.

   “That’s just crazy to assume that.”

   “I am the Wolfrider. Would you have assumed that?” That shuts me up. “Anyway. I am willing to find out, who this is. She must be a noble or a rich, because her clothes are expensive and fine made.” Valentine rises and my eyes drink her body. She moved around, walking up and down the room with the elegance of a wild animal. I have never realized, that she had such broad shoulders. She licks her lips and looks at me.

   “What’s up?” I swallow and open my mouth…when Thornton knocks.

   “Yes.”

   “Sir Guy, do you want to eat supper?”

   “Put it outside I will get it, when I am finished here.” I shout through the door, eyes not leaving Valentine.

   “Can I ask, who is with you?” Valentine nods and I grin.

   “The Wolfrider who helped me before already.” Thornton stops and I can feel, that he knows, who is meant.

   “I hope your business is soon fulfilled.” Then he leaves and Valentine chokes her head.

   “You must be hungry, so I leave.”

   “Don’t…” I say and reach out to grab her, but she dances around my hand, snatches up her sword and her helmet and is out of the door, before I can stand. Following her into the corridor, I see how she walks past Thornton, who looks nothing more than terrified. I grin, despite my anger at her.

 

Two days later I sit with Vaisey in the private rooms of his and watch out of the window.

   “I hear, that you got yourself a sidekick? Wolfrider…”

   “Yes. He is loyal to me.”

   “Loyal to you?” Vaisey snickers.

   “I am loyal to you…” I warn him and step closer to the window, seeing Valentines blonde hair dancing over the court.

 “Oh, you got yourself another leper?”I roll my eyes. 

   “No.”

   “No…I think Gissi is bored…how about killing some peasants?”

   “They need to bring in the harvest.”

   “Harvest.” Vaisey snorts. “Who cares about harvest.”

   “People, who need to eat, which means basically everyone apart from you.” Vaisey giggles.

   “Gissi is being funny, isn’t he?” He nudges me with his elbow and I want to strangle him, when Lord Sherringford is announced and I can leave the room. Outside the weather is damp and cold. Walking through the corridors and over the bridges I am thinking about various things, including Valentine, when I run into someone.

   “Sir Guy….” Marian says, sounding scandalized. She and Valentine stand in front of me, Valentine looking confused.

   “Lady Valentine, I am truly sorry.” I take her arm gently, but Marian pulls her away from me, eyes hitting me like daggers.

   “Stay away from her.” She hisses.

   “Marian, he is merely apologizing. It is only right to do so.” Valentine, the manipulative lady. I bow and walk on, looking more than once over my shoulder to look back at Valentine. While I exercise my men, I think about her, though I try to forget everything I saw and heard from her. When it’s time for dinner I wash my face and then enter the hall, spotting the empty place by Valentine’s left side. When I sit down, she was talking to Marian

   “ _Lady Marian, you are the Night Watchman, aren’t you?”_ The other woman looks at her confused.

   “I can’t understand French, Valentine.”

   “Oh I am sorry…I was saying, that you dress looks very beautiful.” I kick her under the table and she kicks harder back.

   “Lady Valentine, I wanted to properly apologize for what I did, I was lost in thought.” I lean over to her, my face inches from hers and she licks her lips.

   “Do I want to know, what kind of thoughts?”

   “Probably not, they might have involved something… _kinky_.” The grin on her face arouses me and I felt her hand on my thigh.

   “Sir Guy, you flatter me.”

   “No I don’t, I manipulate you. You know, what I was thinking about?” I lean to her ear. “I was thinking about, how I should kill Robin Hood.” She chuckled a bit and her hand moved up a bit, nearly into my crotch.

   “Sure about that?”

   “It could have involved invading your room afterwards, hands still bloody from my kill and…” I trail off, feeling myself stir under Lady Valentines fingers.

   “Sadly, you can’t touch me, can you.” She said, picking up her fork with her right hand and balancing some vegetables to her mouth. I close my eyes for a moment.

   “We shouldn’t do that at the dinner table.”

   “What?” Her fingers toyed with the lacing of my trousers. “Bickering?” I chuckle low in my throat, trying not to moan underneath her fingers.

   “You know what I mean.” My voice is husk and I can see her pressing her thighs together.

 “Can you imagine…”

   “…how marvellous this would be?” Vaisey leaned over from two seas to my left. I am sure he hasn’t heard our conversation, because even Lady Marian had not reacted and Lord Sherringford, who sat to my left, was talking to the sheriff.

   “Say what?” Valentine leans forward, looking at the man.

   “I was thinking about making a public execution of Robin Hood and his men through the sword. With all the people from Locksley watching it.”

   “We will see, what happens.” Valentine’s hand presses against me and she smiles, turning to Lady Marian, who had turned pale at the thought of her precious Robin dead. During the meal, Valentines hand rarely leaves my crotch, but when it came to talking and drinking, she removes her hand. I am glad and hurt because of that. It feels wonderful, such a woman’s hand on your crotch, but I didn’t want to rise with a boner. Later I walk to my room, suddenly realizing, that I barely drank this evening. The women went to their chambers hours ago, so I am not surprised, that Valentine’s door was silent and dark. I fell asleep in seconds.

 

The next morning, I woke with headache and a slightly confused brain. Throughout the day I was unable to focus on whatever task I was doing. Around midday I heard, that Valentine would spend the next few days in Knighton. My mood dropped even deeper, until it was on the height if m toenails. Damn those women. I went to Locksley, staring at the chair she had sat in most of the night and the following day. Thornton seemed to be genially worried about me, but I ignored him. One of my men had spotted Robin in a small village.

My horse ran through the forest, the trees a green-brown blur by my side. On the crime scene I only find my men, Robin seems to be gone since a while. Cursing I jump down and pace the main road through the village. Suddenly my men start talking low and pointing towards something. When I rise my head and look at what holds their attention, I see…The Wolfrider. Stupid girl, coming here in bright daylight. But anyway I mount my horse.

   “Go home, there’s nothing you can do here anymore.” Then I rode towards Valentine. She wears a long, hooded coat, the tip of her wolf helmet visible.

   “Do you know, how dangerous this is? Robin could have killed you!”

   “I’m not afraid of Hood, Guy. I only wanted to see you and my father said, this would be the easiest way.”

   “Your father.” I say, dearly questioning this man’s way of educating and leading his daughter. His only one, to be certain.

   “Don’t worry, he trusts me. How about we go to Locksley Manor?”

   “Certainly.” I growl and see her body stiffen. I know, that she smirks.

   “Yes.” Her voice is husk, even through the helmet it’s audible. All the way back to Locksley Manor, the two of us race, who is going to be the first to arrive. When I jump down and throw my reins at the stable boy, Valentine is already at the door, shocking Thornton and the other servants. But she runs upstairs and I follow her.

   “There will be talk.” She says, when I close the door behind me. Her helmet lays on the bed.

   “Don’t care.” I point at the helmet. “Why there.”

   “Not so fast, Sir Guy.” She smirks and her fingers touch my jawline. “We have all the time we want to have. And you will only bed me, if we get married.”

   “Something I intend to do.”

   “We’ll see.” My hands take her hips and grind them against mine. Her breath shudders and she closes her eyes for a heartbeat.

   “Please Guy.” I don’t know for certain what she means but before I can answer, her lips find mine and we kiss. The fire warms my backside and Valentine’s heated body against my chest. Our lips move in unison, crushing against each other, nearly painful. Never has a woman kissed me that way. Her finger sneak into my hair and she forces me closer to her. My arms encircle her and I find her other hand on the small of my back. As I pull her chest to mine, I don’t feel her breasts. I tear us apart and look down on her.

   “What?” She asks, her eyes worried.

   “What have you done with your breasts?” I ask, my voice low and aroused.

   “Secret…” She mumbles against my lips, a smile tugging on her mouth. “I don’t want to be recognized as a woman.” I grin and open the first clasp, fingers touching for the first time her soft skin, when I hear a commotion downstairs. It’s Thornton, some of my guards and someone else, but I couldn’t care less at the moment. I lean forward and kiss the soft spot under Valentines ear.

   “Sir Guy…” Someone knocks and Valentines out of my arms and with her back to the door in seconds before someone storms inside. I turn, by best angry face towards the intruder, who shrinks back.

   “What.” I growl deep and the man stumbles back.

   “The sheriff needs you, my lord. And the Wolfrider.” I turn at Valentine, who has now her hood over her head. She nods and the man looks back at me.

   “We will come down in a minute.” He leaves and I look at Valentine.

   “Don’t look so angry Guy.” Her hand brushes over my cheeks. “We have enough time afterwards.” I roll my eyes and turn out of her touch. She picks up her helmet from the bed and takes my hand into her small one. “Come.” She gently pulls me to the door and I follow obediently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will take a while, 'cause i am in London at the moment, so yeah... (http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/my-trip-to-London for whoever is interested)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and sexy time...yeah that hits this actually pretty well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! I am sooo fucking lazy i could hit myself with a paddle. Seriously i am working on so much at the moment i can't really update everything and this fic is a smaller one, so the other's have preference  
> You can thank 'Manna from Heaven' by zeesmuse (a really good fix, especially if you are into D/s) that i actually continue.

We are sent to the private chambers, but as soon as we are inside, the guards attack us. I am surprised by the speed Valentine is beheading people. I mean seriously… But not only she is victorious as I kill several of the guards. When I am not focused for a minute, because I sneer at Vaisey, a guard sneaks up on me. As I turn back, Valentine is already o beheading him and his knife stops at my belt. Vaisey, who is sitting in his chair, ducks under the flying head and looks at us with a weird expression.

   “You know, that you ought to be careful with that Valentine.” He grins.

   “Shut it Vaisey.” She hisses and doesn’t even wonder, where he got the information, who the Wolfrider is.

   “Why would you kill me?” I ask the most urgent question on my mind.

   “Because that _leper_ would have persuaded you to kill me!”

   “What the hell lead to that assumption?” Valentine asks, her voice loud and demanding.

   “You…sticking around him. And I know your father!”

   “Leave my father out of this.” Valentine raises her sword, when an arrow hits the blade, followed by a high _ting_.

   “Not so fast.”

   “Robin Hood!” Valentine shouts and turns, her coat billowing dramatically. “I will bloody behead you if you dare to step between me and my enemy.”

   “She will.” I ensure him, pointing at the headless men around us. Robin looks at them and swallows.

   “Doesn’t matters right now.”

   “It does.” Valentine shrieks like a banshee and charges Robin, but before she reaches him, I catch her and kiss her full on the mouth. Suddenly she relaxed instantly and I grin into the kiss.

   “Better?” I ask, voice hoarse. She hummed and her eyes are heavily lidded. I feel myself stir at the sight and feel of her against me.

   “Could we go back to business?” Robin asks, as the Night Watchmen entered behind him. Marian pulled her bow too.

   “Don’t shoot.” Valentine was still pressed against me and I enjoy it very much. Lady Marian shots us a look, but I can’t careless. Kissing me shortly, Valentine frees herself, throwing me a wink. Pulling out her knife she walks over to Vaisey. The sheriff is unarmed, always have been. “We’ll slit his throat.”

   “Wot?” Robin asks, lowering his bow.

   “My father wanted to do that since a while.” She shruggs and Vaisey was about to say something when her knife already slides over the man’s throat.

   “Valentine!” Lady Marian shouts. “You fool.” But the other woman only grins.

   “My father and I have a plan worked out since a long time.” Then she leaves the room without turning back. Robin roars and shouts, but eventually leaves too, taking Marian with him.

 

   “Dear inhabitants of Nottingham. I bring you bad news. Your beloved Sherriff has died.” Before Lord Sherringford is able to continue talking to the gathered crowd, it cheers so loudly, that I think I will go deaf with the noise. As the peasants calm down, the lord continues. “As I am a good friend of the deceased Sherriff, I will take over the title for a short time, until a new, permanent Sherriff is chosen.” Murmurs arise, but die down sooner of later.

“The Sherriff was killed by a group of traitors. These traitors have slit his throat a few days ago. As Sir Guy and I questioned them, we found out, that these traitors have acted as they were the outlaw’s around Robin Hood, so the man’s good name was soiled. In a long discussion with the other lords and knights around, I decided to drop all charges on Robin of Locksley. His lands and house shall be returned. Sir Guy of Gisborne will act as my Second in Command and Master of Arms.”

The crowd is now completely confuses, as I can tell from the short distance between us. They are talking in low voices and some are happy even about what happened, others are just not understanding. Lord Sherringford bows and walks back inside, the others following. I spot Lord Knighton as he talks to Lord Sherringford. Both have been working together. As I walk to my chambers, a shadow takes my hand and pulls me into a room.

   “Val…” But her hand silences me.

   “Be quiet Guy. I am going to show you something.” She smils mischievously. Her hips swing as she walks down long, dusty corridors. “Here.” She pushs open a door and tiny room is revealed. A huge bed takes up the room and I smile.

   “You are sure?” Valentine smiles slowly.

   “Why shouldn’t I?” I grin and pull her against me. I feel that she isn’t wearing anything underneath the dress.

   “You are a clever woman.” I whisper against her ear and she chuckles.

   “Your clever woman.” The only reply I give her is grinding my cock into her crotch. Moaning her hands cling to my shoulders. “Guy.” She breathes. “Please.”

   “As my lady orders.” I rip down her dress until her waist and kiss her fiercely. Her hands unclasp my leather shirt and I pull it off. Underneath, I am wearing nothing. Today I forgot to wear the long sleeved shirt. Her fingernails dig into my muscles and I enjoy this kind of pain so much. I pull her even closer and she starts tugging at my trousers as I feel the hardened peaks of her breasts against my chest. I teat us apart and look down on her.

Hands still on my crotch, her eyes are heavily lidded again, her mouth reddened by the assault of my lips and the scratch of my stubble. I smile and kiss her gently, but only for a minute, then I pull down her dress completely and my hands grab her lush arse. Her skin is so soft and I smile against her lips. Then she opens my pants and her hand cups my cock.

I groan into her mouth and force her back, until she falls on the bed. Towering her for a few heartbeats, I grin. So beautiful, that I feel a pain settling into my chest. No man shall ever see her like that, have her like that. She is mine and mine only. Her hands lifts from the bed and her fingers encircle mine, her face in an unreadable expression as her eyes dart up to mine.

   “You are mine.” She whispers. “You belong to me.”

   “If you belong to me too.” I answer.

  “Gladly.” Valentine replied and then I pull my pants down completely and rip off my boots.

   “Prepare.” I warn her, before she lies further into the middle of the bed. Nodding, Valentine’s eyes drop on my cock. She is worried somehow, but on the other hand so certain. I waver for a moment. “Do you really…?”

   “Oh Jesus Christ, Guy!” She looks annoyed. “Of course.” I laugh and fall on top of her, catching my weight on my elbows and kiss her. Her arms wind around my shoulders and her legs around my hip. Her womanhood meets my manhood and we both moan into the kiss. Valentine is incredibly wet and even the thought of being in her drives me crazy. Brazing my one hand on the bed I move my other down her side and up her leg, enjoying the softness of her skin.

When I dive between her legs she spreads a bit more and moans lightly. Her womanhood radiates heat off and I feel her dampness before I actually find it. Pushing one finger into her, her fingernails dig into my shoulder blades and I move in deeper. So hot, so wet and so open for me. I pull the finger out again, rise and lick it, rolling my eyes at the taste of her. Valentine pants and runs her fingers down my spine. I shiver in reply.

As I open my eyes once more, I see her face, her hair spread out around her head.

I smile at her and slide into her womanhood. it stretches around me and Valentine is gloriously open. Not a tight and unaroused as the whores I usually visit. She arches her back and I moan involuntarily. Her hand pulls at my hair and I lean forward, kissing her gently, before I start moving. The bed groans, but I couldn’t care less. Valentine pants out moans and her eyes roll back, while her finger fist the bed sheets by her side.

Her breasts shift with every trust and her moans become louder. When she then came she clenched hard around me, babbling nonsense while her head and body trashed under me. I pull out and yank myself off on her stomach. Then I lay down by her side. Her breath calms after a while and she looks at me, eyes half opened and lips parted.

   “Why didn’t you come inside me?”

   “Because, my lady, it would be really unconventional if you would get pregnant even before we are engaged.” Valentine laughs huskily.

   “You desire to marry me?” I grin at her.

   “Sure. Why not?” Humming in agreement, Valentine puts her head with her long ruffled hair on my chest.

   “We’ll talk to my father about that. But now…” She yawns.

   “Sleep, my lady. There’s nothing we need to be afraid off.”

 

 

As it later turned out, we actually had. Lady Marian ran towards us after we entered the court.

   “Where have you been?” She hisses at Valentine and shots me a look.

   “Oh, don’t worry, I have been safe and cared for.” Lord Sherringford walks down the steps, Robin Hood and Lord Knighton by his side. They seem to be allies now.

   “Father.” Lord Sherringford smiles at his daughter.

   “This is my only child, Valentine.” The woman bows and smiles up at Robin. I have to bite back a growl when the former outlaw takes her hand and kisses it. He has no right to touch her. But Valentine shots me a look and I calm again.

   “I want to return to my chambers and sleep a bit. If you excuse me.” The three men bow and Valentine looks over to me. “Sir Guy, would you be so kind and escort me to my chambers?” I bow and smile at her.

   “My pleasure.” She hooks her arm around my offered and together we walk to her chamber.

   “Come inside.” Valentine whispers at my ear and I grab her hips.

   “I can’t.” Hissing in disappointment, she looks up at me. “I need to talk to Robin about Locksley Manor.” She glares at me.

   “Dickhead.” And then she is out of my arms and a door in my face. Rolling my eyes I walk to the small chamber I have asked Robin to come to. Of course one of his men, Muck is with him.

   “Robin.” I say coolly.

   “Sir Guy.” He sneers. “I hope you return Locksley in the same manner you took it. Quick and quietly.” I roll my eyes at this.

   “Have it back. I don’t need it.”

   “Because you will lure this young lady into your arms like you did Marian.” Robin shouts and jabs his finger at my chest.

   “Lady Valentine is not part of this discussion as is Lady Marian.” I say with a steady voice. “I will send word to the servants that they shall pack my things and bring them to the castle, where they shall pick you up and bring you back to your beloved Locksley Manor.” Both me squint suspiciously at me.

  “What if it may escape my lips, that…let’s say Lady Valentine is the Wolfrider?”

   “Then you know what happens. Lady Marian’s little secret will be spilled too, plus the fact that you where in Lady Valentine’s chamber when she undressed.” I grin at him. His face goes pale and he shoots Muck a look, the servant equally uncomfortable with the sitation.

   “Two can play this game.” I say and leave the chamber on the way to fin someone I can spar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, smut is always part of the fics i write it seems. Never went through one without XD  
> Anyway thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go for smut, engagement and that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update, i decided on two days to update my fic. Wednesday is reserved for Solangelo and Sunday/Saturday for the other stuff. So we'll see each other in two weeks. Next weekend there's going to be a new chapter for By My Blood.   
> This fic will have two more chapters. It will end in a way, you might not yet expect it. IT WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!

I have been chosen to be the next Sherriff and I have actually no idea why. But, who am I to complain? Lord Sherringford has given me a look over his cup, after the king’s messenger had announced the long made decision. I know what Valetine’s father had meant with that look. He didn’t trust me, after all not in this matter, and I know it.

   “We should go and ask for his blessing.” Valentine says, after we had once more met in the empty chamber in the middle of nowhere.

   “Why? There’s enough time now.” I answer, drawing lazy patterns on her bodice. She shoves me gently.

   “Guy, I am serious. The peasants don’t trust you. If you showed them, that you actually have a heart and marry someone, then they’ll be more likely to follow you.” She looks at me with a sharp glance.

   “Well then, we will talk to your father.” I stretch my arms over my head. We are both still dressed, she insisted to talk before. “Let’s go now.” But her long and slender hand holds me back.

   “Not so fast, my knight in dark tattered armour. First you need to prove if you really want to marry me.” I growl at this, such words not unusual coming from her. But she smiles seductively and her fingers rub over my skin.

   “You woman.” She laughs as I press her into the mattress and kiss her mouth roughly, forcing my tongue in. One of my hands pull up her skirts and I find her womanhood, dipping one finger into her heat. She moans and I sit up.

   “Hands on the headrest, show me your beautiful backside.” With half-lidded eyes she grins over to me and obliges. Roughly I shove her dress back and smack one of her round cheeks. I don’t bother to undress, merely open my lacing and place my aching member against her dripping entrance. Then I shove in and can’t bite back a moan.

It feels like coming home, simply perfect. Her hands are white as she holds onto the headrest and I smell the heavy perfume she uses to wash her hair. I stop moving and she groans in protest, only to gasp loudly as I wind her long blonde hair around my fist and pull her head back. I kiss her neck and return to move, harsher trusts now and she whimpers from pain and pleasure underneath me. Her skirts have fallen back, so I cannot see, how I enter her body, but I don’t need to.

I moan loudly as Valentine moves with me, meeting my trust and I feel my pleasure close to release. But then she clenches, gasping and moaning as her climax rips through her. Before I can pull out, I come. I hiss in anger and pull out, but what’s done is done.

   “Don’t worry.” Valentine, who has fallen on the bed from exhaustion, smiles. “My blood comes in a few days, so nothing will happen.” Her voice is hoarse from pleasure. I lean down to kiss her gently as she winds her arms around my neck.

 

Lord Sherringford smiles as we enter. I guess that means he knows about the two of us.

   “Valentine.” He says, extending his hands to take hers. She smiles, but not a smile Lady Marian would show her father, humble and sweet. It’s rather two equals smiling at each other, knowing the other’s secrets better than anyone.

   “Lord Sherringford.” I bow.

   “Sir Guy, there’s no need to be formal. You will soon be part of my family and I want you to call me by my first name, John.” I nod, his eyes darting back to his daughter. “I know why you are here and all I can say, is that you are old and wise enough to make the decision on your own my dear daughter.” He smiles.

   “I thank you.” She nods her head in a small bow. “And I guess you know what I will choose?”

   “Certainly.” Lord Sherringford’s eyes dart over to me, an amused smirk around the corner or his mouth. He looks much more like Valentine now. “And I congratulate the two of you.” I am still stunned.

   “You simply let her choose?” I hope this won’t sound like an offense, I am seriously fine with it.

   “My daughter has her very own mind, so I won’t interfere with it. Also she knows you far better than anyone else I guess.” He winks and I see Valentine flush by my side. I nod.

   “I thank you my Lord.” I bow and feel Valentine’s hand in mine as she gently pulls me out of the room.

   “Your father is a wise man.” I say as we walk aimlessly through the castle. The winter’s cold slowly leaves the big building and the spring sun warms the grey stones.

   “Yes.” Her thumb brushes over the back of my hand absently minded. “I only wish that there wont be any problems.” I look at her and see genuine concern in her eyes.

   “Everything will be fine my dear. It will be a bit rough and it will last a bit longer than actually necessary, but we can manage. After all, the Wolfrider and the Black Knight can do everything.” My hand caresses her cheek and she smiles.

   “I do believe so.” And her usual cheeky expression takes over. “But I miss something.” She holds up her hand. I grin, knowing exactly what she means.

   “Give me a moment.”

 

Her fingers clench around mine and I look over to her. She wears a heavy, long black dress with golden embroidery. I smile and kiss her gently. The slim golden ring around on her finger with the black gem in it’s middle catches the light as we walk together into the great hall.

   “I announce Sir Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham and his Betrothed, Lady Valentine of Sherringford.” I feel the gaze of so many nobles on Valentine and me, but I don’t care. They mean nothing to me. Lady Marian, sitting stiffly between her father and Robin, looks at me with a weird expression on her face.

   “My lady.” I gently lead Valentine to her seat by my side and sit down myself. “May the feast begin.” All nobles lift their cups and I follow suit.

   “To Sir Guy, Sheriff of Nottingham.” They shout, before they drown their cups. With Valentine by my side I begin to eat, occasionally answering one of two questions, but never engaging in any of the conversations around the table. I feel their mistrust and their worry, what was behind this sudden engagement with Valentine. After all she comes from one of the oldest noble families around here.

   “Valentine, why do you desire to marry Sir Guy?” Lady Marian asks, when she thinks  cant hear her. I do not glance over, but I listen intensely for my fiancés reply.

   “I love him and my father gave his blessing.” I hear the gasp from Lady Marian’s lips and the clinging of Valentine’s knife on her plate. Pride is welling up in me and I love her even more for the calm, nearly bored tone of her voice, clearly warning Marian not to press further. Soon I feel a gentle hand on my thigh, squeezing only for a second and I smile involuntarily.

   “Sir Guy, how do you plan to guide Nottingham?” A lord asks me casually, but he can’t fool me.

   “With the help of my allies. And if you want to know more, you need to be patient.” I feel Valentine shift beside me.

   “But why the sudden engagement?” The man’s green eyes glint over his cup and I fight the urge to kill him right here and now. I remember him watching Valentine whenever she showed herself.

   “Because the time was right.” My reply doesn’t satisfy him.

   “You really want this?” He leans over the table, a friendly smile on his face. “If you want something different, I could _arrange_ something.” I stare at him, my anger boiling over.

   “I tell you one thing: Dare to propose something like this again and I will have you head for this. She is my wife and I love her. Dare to raise your hand to touch her and you will face my anger.” His eyes fill with cold dread and he leans back again, pale. I smile to myself as I feel Valentine’s hand move a bit upwards. She heard every word and I enjoy the knowledge to have someone by my side nearly as deadly as I am. We will drench the ground with our enemies’ blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming marriage....*clears throat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter be aware of one thing:  
> THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!!! NO MATTER WHAT YOU MIGHT COME TO THINK!!!  
> Thank you.

I wake to the sound of water splashing. The room is dimly lit by the half opened window and I can see Valentine washing her face standing only a few feet away in her nightgown.

   “Good morning.” She says with a sly smile as she turns and I chuckle. We are now engaged over a month and the wedding will be in a week, so both of us are excited, but Valentine even more so.

   “Morning.” I reply and sit up, the thin blanket sliding off my chest. Valentine looks at me with a musing expression on her face. “What is wrong darling?”

   “Can you tell me…” She starts and walks over to the bed, dropping her towel on a chair in the process. “Why Marian has refused to marry you?” She sits next to me and one of her slender hands rest on my left breast.

   “She thinks I am a monster.” Chuckling my fiancée throws her head back. Her blonde hair washes over her back and she rolls her eyes.

   “A monster in bed probably.” I laugh at that and her grin. She is so beautiful when she has this wicked expression on her pretty face.

   “As if the little virgin would understand any of that.” I reply and one of my hands tangles her long hair. “Are you going to the tailor today?” Valentine turns serious.

   “Yes. The dress is ready, or so she promised me. Your coat too, but I am not sure if you like it.”

   “You could dress me in a gown of yours and I would be happy with it.” She laughs at that, her eyes sparkling.

   “Don’t give me ideas. Also I would rather dress you entirely in tight leather or nothing at all if I was able to. But the poor virgins would get an orgasm if they’d see you like that.” I grin at that and wind my arms around her waist.

   “I wouldn’t mind.” Gently I kiss her lips and she humm’s and I feel her cold finger wander up my neck.

   “I wouldn’t mind also, but we’re the only ones I am afraid.” Valentine smiles and kisses me chastely. “I have to get dressed.” Then she’s out of my arms and the room, leaving only her perfume behind. I sigh and stand up

 

   “It’s odd.” John says as I sit with my soon-to-be father-in-law and Lord Knighton. “I expected riots, but it has stayed calm so far.” Sighing I push the thought of Valentine out of my mind and nod.

   “I was expecting the same. But let’s hope and the tension has eased away and will never build up again.” My eyes dart of to Lord Knighton. I still don’t trust this man and his constant stumbling. If he speaks fluently, I noticed, that his words are well-choosen but also unfriendly.

   “I don’t think there has been any tension at any point of time.” I squint at him, knowing fully, that his daughter in fact was the Night Watchmen and he was most definitely supporting her on her mission.

   “Very well. Let’s move to other topics. The marriage…” And so passes the early morning and I find myself discussing matters of any kind. When the two lords leave, Valentine bursts into the room, her cheeks bright and breathless.

   “Guy, come, I need to show you something.” She pulls me into her room, leaving the door open. Marian waits inside and seems to be taken aback by my sudden appearance.

   “What do you want me to see?” I ask her as she rummages through the packages. Valentine merely laughs and pulls out a coat. It’s long and lined with white fur. But the most striking detail is, that the collar has silver embroidery, a stark contrast to the blackness of the cloth.

   “Do you like it?” Valentine asks after a while, wondering why I stay quiet.

   “It’s wonderful.” I say and look at her. Her eyes seem to burn and she smiles brightly. “You have chosen well.” It is said with a smile and Marian eyes me suspiciously, but I don’t care.

   “I am happy you like it.” Valentine puts it aside and toys with her belt. “Marian, could you leave us alone for a moment?” Marian nods and leaves the room, door still open.

   “Did something happen?” I ask as I see Valentine’s expression falter.

   “I heard the peasants talk.” She grabs my hand. Her eyes are wide and terrified. “They say there’s a group and they call themselves ‘Merry Men’. They are mostly former supporters of Hood, but now they claim he betrayed them.” Her voice falters and I pull her close, feeling her shivering limps.

   “It’s going to be fine. I am here and you are here and we are going to make it.” I whisper into her hair, but she pushes herself off my chest, searching for my eyes.

   “I don’t fear for me Guy. It’s you I am worried about.” Her eyes are not filled with tears, but I see the pain in her eyes.

   “I am not easily killed.” I chuckle and kiss her forehead. “We will be fine.” She smiles a somewhat sad smile before Marian returns and I take my leave.

 

Valentine insisted upon going for a ride with me the day before the marriage. She laughs by my side and I remember involuntarily that we were riding to the spot, where I discovered the truth about the Wolf Rider.

   “Valentine.” I say firmly as we trot into a small valley. “We should return.” She turns, confused somewhat. Then her expression twists into fear.

   “Yes.” She says and all the laughter has faded from her voice. “You’re right, we should.” Around here, or so Robin told me, the Hood Gang had their camp. Valentine returns to my side and we slow the horses to walk.

   “I am sorry my dear.” I lean over in the saddle and take her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

   “I know Guy. Don’t be sorry.” I kiss her finders briefly and smile at her. The imminent fear of losing our very lifes is nothing unusual, but losing the other one was something I can’t even imagine. As we continue our way back to Nottingham, Valentine speaks of her dress, which I have yet to see, but she is so fond of it, that I do believe will like it too.

   “You really look forward to marry this man.” Says a voice above my head and I snap into fight mode. The sword is in my hand, before I can think and I see Valentine pulling hers too.

   “Show yourself.” I shout and feel Valentine’s leg bumping against mine, as we force our horses close.

   “Guy of Gisborne.” A thin, unhealthy looking man walks towards us. Allan A Dale. Next to him is the Saracen girl and I see other former Hood men smirking at us and preparing their weapons.

   “That’s his name you idiot.” Valentine snaps before I can reply. “And now go to where you came from and leave us be. Otherwise I can assure you that I am capable of wielding a sword.” The chuckle from the outlaw is the only sound I hear before the arrow strings snapping and the soft swishing of arrows. Valentine drops her sword and slowly slides out of her saddle as the outlaws run, leaving me shouting.

   “Valentine.” I jump out of the saddle, pull her from her startled house and cradle her close. But her eyes are already closed and her lips unmoving. I sob into her hair, until Nottingham guards, who were looking for us, come and find me. I do not care what the might think.

 

Now I stand here, beside her dead body one week after we were supposed to marry. I wear my coat and she wears her dress, a beautifully made gown in deep purple with silver embroidery much like mine. Lord John Sherringford stands by my side, one of his long hands on my shoulder, both strong and tender. He feels my pain, but still I feel lonely.

She is gone and I will never see her again. But I do not have the strength to fight anymore. The moment they killed her they broke me and they know it. I resigned the Sheriff-duties and once again John took over the lead. I have send a letter to the king, telling him that I am not capable of being a good Sheriff and suggesting Robin of Locksley as my successor.

After the burial, I stand in front of her grave for a while. She is buried in Locksley, the only place I saw fit. The village is a boring sort of calm and I know that, even though I have laden myself with the hate of the villagers, they are kind and loving. I close my eyes and sigh.

 “Guy.” A quiet voice breaks through my musing. “Are you…?”

   “If you dare ask me if I am alright, I will murder you Marian.” I say, but my voice lacks the venom it once had.

   “I am so sorry.” She whispers. “Robin told me they wanted to murder her, but did not expect them to right before the wedding.” Her voice dies at the end and I feel her body next to mine, warm where I am cold.

   “And you thought it best not to tell me? Or her? Or anyone for that matter?” I shout and look at her properly for the first time. Her eyes are red and she looks shaken.

   “I did not believe, Allan would go that far.” I shake my head. This can’t be real. “I never wanted to be with you as a wife, but I thought and I knew…I know she’s the right one for you, Guy.” Marian looks at me, her eyes big and innocent. “If there is a reincarnation then you will see her again. Follow the right path and return to your Christian religion.”

   “You have lost your mind.” I hiss and walk away from her and her insanity. Reincarnation, as if something like that would ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me okay?? I know exactly what i am doing and i will for the love of god give you a happy ending.   
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.The last chapter! I thank you all for reading and sticking with me until the very end. I hope you like the ending, because it is sort of odd and a bit predictable. Have fun!

   „I hate being reincarnated.” I say and knock back the espresso. Marian looks at me with a disgusted face. Her dark hair is cropped short and she has this annoying habit of wearing dark eyeliner

   “Guy, this is a chance you will never get.” Robin by her side takes her hand. The two were disgusting back then and still are.

   “That’s no use darling.” He says, always mocking me.

   “I have no reason to live, if Valentine isn’t here. She is not reincarnated, I know it.” I lean back. I know Robin and Marian since I know that I am reincarnated. The three of us have been told that on our 19th birthday. That is now over 6 years past.

   “You probably don’t know, but…” Marian pulls out a piece of paper and throws it at the table. I pick it up without real intention in reading it, but the name…John Sherringford.

   “Her father.” I look up and Marian smiles.

   “He died two weeks ago. This was in the newspaper.” My breath hitches.

   “Where?”

   “Here in London. I met her, telling her who I am. She thinks it’s only me.” Marian leans forward, her hand outstretched touching my mine. “ ‘I miss Guy’ was the last thing she told me before she walked home. It broke my heart that I was unable to tell her that you too lived.” I stare at her. Between her fingers, a business cards sticks out. I grab it reading the address.

   “St Johns Wart.” I jump on my feet, throw a few coins at the table and run out. My bike stands there and I climb on it, helmet on my head without stopping in my motion. While I drive through the darkening London, I feel my beating heart. I have been praying for this since…a far too long time. When I stop in front of her house, I feel feeble and fragile, my fingers shivering. Her name is written lilac on black and when I am about to push the button, someone leaves the building and I sneak in.

The stairway is cold and I shiver despite my thick leather jacket. I stop and think about what I am about to do. Since 6 years I was waiting for her. The hurt and pain from back then, just like the nightmares, still haunt me. I want to return to her and see her, but I fear her reaction. After all it had been my fault she died. But eventually I stand before her door. I ring and the door bursts open this exact instant. I am stunned as a man hurries out. He looks young and stressed out.

   “Oh, sorry. Please enter. My sis is in there. Sorry, I need to hurry.” He says, while running to the stairs.

   “Eh…okay.” I reply, but the man is already off and away. I enter the flat, expecting a sleek, clean apartment, but a warm air greets me. Brick walls combined with fine furniture and a lot of steel. It looks homely. I put my helmet down and am about to stand up again, when Valentine walks around the corner. I stop, like an animal in headlights. Her face turns pale.

   “Guy.” She whispers. I nod, unable to do something else. A chocked sob escapes her lips and she run over to me, stumbling as she does. Her arms are outstretched and when I catch her, we go down together. She buries her face in my shoulder and sobs.

   “Valentine.” I say and press her against me, enjoying the warmth of her body and feeling a deep ache in my chest. “I missed you so much.” She sobs louder, her shoulders shaking violently.

   “I love you.” She whispers and I press a kiss against her temple.

   “I love you too, my Lady with the Sword.” Valentine chokes out a laugh. Exhaling, she snuggles closer to me. Leaning against the brick wall I pull her closer.

   “It was terrible. I feel so, so sorry Guy. Trust me, I kept wondering, what kind of a happy future we might have had, if this wouldn’t have happened.”

   “Do not dwell on that my dear. We have a second chance and we will use this second chance until it’s extent.” My hands are tangled with her long hair. She lifts her head, looking beautiful even though she had just cried. Her smile is intoxicating. I take her slim face in my hands and kiss her ever so gentle. I feel her melting against me and I sigh. Her lips are like coming home after a long day.

   “Come on my strong knight. Let’s get us something to eat.” She pulls me to my feet and unzips my jacket. I am amazed by the carefree action. As if it would be something we did every day. As she walks into the kitchen I follow her, watching her sleek grey pants hug her body. She wears a white shirt with it and a black blazer emphasizes her broad shoulders perfectly.

   “You look good.” I say, knowing how awkward it sounds, the very moment I say it. “Sorry. I am being awkward.”

   “No no!” She laughs lightly, her eyes twinkling. “It’s just fine. I have to admit I like you in leather.” Now her laugh is naughty and I grin at that.

   “You always liked me in leather.” She turns and winks. Taking out some stuff from the fridge she turns on the gas.

   “Hope soup’s fine?”

   “What kind of soup?” I sit down at the bar, watching her.

   “Ugh. There are tomatoes, noodles, chickpeas and a whole lot of spices.” She smiles. “My father always made it.” A twinge of sadness flooded me.

   “I guess trying won’t kill me.” Laughing, Valentine turns back. The silence is content afterwards. She cooks, chopping tomatoes, heating up the noodles and draining the chickpeas.

   “You know, I missed that. Company. Yours in particular.” Her hands stop moving, the gurgling of the soup the only sound. “It was odd, after my dad died. My brother can’t remember their past life’s, but he did. Always he told me, you would turn up one day…” Her voice breaks.

   “Valentine.” I say and walk over to her. “I am here now and I do not plan on leaving. Never ever I will lose you again.” I give her a soft kiss on her forehead. She leans back at me and I steady her with my hands on her hips. “I will make it work out and if I have to kill a thousand people. You will be worth it.” She chuckles.

   “There is still the knight in you, the deadly weapon that has no mercy whatsoever.”

   “I would never have mercy on people that would harm you.” She hums, closing her eyes. Shifting she looks up at me, her eyes half-lidded. I nose her softly and get a chuckle in reply. We understand the situation without words and I release her after a few heartbeats. When she sets down a plate with steaming soup I smile at her.

   “Come on, it will get cold you fool.” I laugh and we eat together. I tell her about Robin and Marian and she laughs at the thought of them together. We catch up on each other so easily. It was long after midnight, when she stretches, looks at the watch and laughs.

   “Shit. Look at the time.” I laugh softly. “Do you want to sleep here?” Looking at Valentine I nod.

   “Why not. I am not working tomorrow.” She rises and takes the two plates, putting them as well as the glasses into the dishwasher. It was so effortless and normal, I smile to myself.

   “What is it?” She asks, eyebrows high on her forehead.

   “I just enjoy this all. You, me, here.” I shrug.

   “I know what you mean.” Stretching out her hand, I stand up. “Come on. I might have a t-shirt that might fit you. Underwear probably some old of my dad, if you don’t mind.” I nod and take her warm hand. As she showers, I am allowed to look for clothes. Her room was painted in deep green and I feel immediately calmed by it. The bed, white and simple faces the door and the old wardrobe in the corner matches the cosmetic table. I put my bundle of clothes on the bed, when I heard the door opening.

   “Bathroom’s free.” I turn and spot her in a wide t-shirt and wet hair.

   “You are so beautiful.” Stunned I am unable to move, but she laughs, blushing while walking over to me.

   “Thank you.” She gives me a soft kiss. “But it’s too late to have sex now. Please shower and I promise you a nice long morning in bed.”

 

When I wake up, I am confused to the point of frustration. Next to me is a warm body and when I turn I see a mass of blonde hair. Valentine still sleeps soundly. Her soft breath calms me and I smile. There is nothing beautiful about sleeping people, but I have to admit, Valentine is one of the better looking ones. Gently I push the covers aside and see her shirt around her waist. I do not push is up further.

Instead I pull her panties, bright pink with grey lace, down. She is not trimmed and I smile. As I throw away the piece of clothing, she wakes a bit, but is still unconscious. Leaning forward, I climb above her and slide down. When I am in position I lift her leg up and hang it over my shoulder. She wakes now more but I simply begin. When I lick over her folds, she moans sleepily, but that moan turns into a low shriek, when my fingers spread her and I push my tongue into her. Her fingers grip my hair hard and I feel her juices beginning to run. As I worship her, she moans and spreads even more for me. But before her climax, she pulls me away.

   “Not now.” She whispers, her voice sleep- and pleasure-hoarse. I whip my mouth and climb back over her. My cock is hard and I see her eyes drop from my lips down. The grin encourages me even more, as do her hands travelling down my chest.

   “Condom?” I ask.

   “I’m clean. Are you?” She asks, looking back up.

   “I don’t know.” Sighing she stretches one arm over to her nightstand and she pulls out a condom. I take it. “I don’t want out reunion to have a bad aftermath.”

   “My period is due in the next few days. And just for precautions I would have taken the pill.” She smiles as I put on the condom. It’s an odd one with nubs all over. “I like these ones.” I look at her. The grin is wicked, oh so wicked.

   “You didn’t wait for me?” Laughing, she shakes her head. “Naughty!” I chide her, before I shove in without warning. Her laughter turns into a gasp and then a moan, drawn out, as I enter her.

   “Guy.” She pants and her fingernails dig into my back. “I missed you.” I kiss her eyebrow gently, before I push in and out. Encouraged by her nails in my back muscles I move faster, creating a fast pace and Valentine is a moaning mess underneath me. When she comes, she throws her head back and moans long and loud, riding out her orgasm. I do not last much longer. After I pulled out and the condom off, she smiles at me.

   “Thank you Guy.” She says quietly.

   “Why do you thank me?”

   “Because this was amazing. Not only the sex, but also the experience of…well all.” I nod, knowing what she means.

   “I wish to keep you here for the rest of our lives.” Valentine laughs low.

   “Nah, not so long. But how about this day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again  
> Anyway thanks for reading/giving kudos/writing a comment for this miserable fanfic...


End file.
